The best day of my life I plan for another
by Angelsorceress
Summary: DISCONTINUED SASUSAKU 'What's wrong' 'I'm sorry...I-I-can't marry you...' 'What? Sakura what's wrong? You're kidding right? Our wedding day is tomorrow' 'I'm sorry Sasuke...please, just forget about me...forget about us...' FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. She's our what?

**(EDITED: 1.22.2008)**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were high school sweet hearts. He promised her that they would one day wed once they were out of college…but promises were meant to be broken right? Six years later his wedding day is just around the corner but it's to another woman? And their wedding planner is none other than the famous Haruno Sakura. **

**Angel: Hi! Hi! Sorry I've been MIA for a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time! But good news is that I'm back and I finally sorted out the kinks from this story! Hope you all enjoy the re-write! **

**Also I kinda need help with the title of the story…it's kinda long, so any suggestions? Kindly press the nice shiney purple button once you finish reading!!**

* * *

"I can't find the flower girls!"

"Where's the best man!?"

"The priest isn't here yet!!!"

"Where are the rings!?"

"My veil is missing!!!!"

"…This is a disaster!!!!!"

Chaos filled the whole room, close relatives and friends of the bride and groom ran around the area; looking for this and that, searching for this person and that person when all hell seemed to have broken lose on this supposed to be special day, a woman with unusual pink hair neatly tied into a high pony tail, wearing black slacks and a white collard shirt stepped into the room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bio:

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 23

Occupation: Owner and founder of Cherry Blossoms wedding Inc.

Background: Used to be the smartest girl in both her High school and College years

Has an abnormally large forehead

Can be freakishly strong

Other: Currently suffering from a broken heart-though she'll never admit it

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Immediately the panicking people crowded her asking…or rather shouting the questions that they hopped to be answered.

The girl kept her clam façade as she began to answer the questions one by one:

"The flower girls are playing dress up in room 203, I want at least five people to go there now and get them dressed in their proper attire" as soon as she had finished her sentence five women dressed in a light purple brides maids dress disappeared from the crowd.

"The best man is in the lobby taking an important business call. I want two of you…" Her well manicured slender finger pointed to the two men neatly dressed in black tuxedos at the back of the room "…to go down there right now and inform him that the ceremony is starting in five." They both gave a nod before exiting the room.

"Mrs. Takahata the priest is already at the altar waiting for your soon to be daughter in law to arrive, kindly go back to the church and take you place…we're about to start" she said turning towards an elderly woman dressed in a beige pant suit.

"…Are you sure?" she asked the pink haired woman

"Yes. Turns out he got lost and went to another wedding…Luckily one of my assistants found him before he started to perform the ceremony." She replied directing the elderly woman out of the crowded hotel room where the bride- to-be was placing on the finishing touches of her make-up.

"Ahh… Alright then I'll leave everything else in your hands Ms. Haruno" she said before closing the door.

She turned around as soon as the door clicked closed and assisted the other panicked people "Takashi, the rings are with the ring bearer! He's already waiting outside of the Church doors along with the flower girls, brides' maids and the maid of honor, according to my assistant, Hinata, you're the only one missing aside from the bride!" Sakura said to one of the best men who was going crazy thinking he lost the rings.

"Great! Got it! Thanks Sakura!" and in a flash he was out the door. Sakura couldn't help but shake her head at the behavior of the boy _'Well…it's not the first case of best man break down I've seen…' _she thought.

She made her way to the bride who was almost in tears due to the lost veil "What's this? We can't have the bride in tears now can we?" Sakura said wiping away the tears of Hikaru, the bride, from her eyes before it could ruin her make-up.

"I-I can't find my veil!!" Hikaru choked, about to burst into tears. Sakura did a quick scan of the room then smirked "You're sitting on it." That said the brunette stood up to reveal the elegantly designed veil; despite the creases formed.

Sakura smoothened out the veil and placed it on the brides brown hair "There! Perfect!" she said as she took a step back to examine Hikaru. She had a custom made gown and hand sewn veil, her brown hair was tied in a neat bun her pink lips and blue eyes had a very light touch of make up on, truly she looked angelic.

"Hikaru you look beautiful!" Sakura complemented with a sincere smile on her face, Hikaru turned and looked at Sakura "T-thanks…I can't believe that this is it. This will be my last moments as a Tsukiko." She said as crystal tears formed in her eyes once again

"No! No! You can't cry! What will people think when they see the pretty bride in tears?" Sakura said once again wiping away the drops of liquid from her eyes.

"You're such a big help Sakura! I don't know what I'd do without you…I don't think this wedding would be successful if it weren't for you!" Hikaru said calming down a bit.

"Now, now…I want you to clear you thoughts and focus on your wedding alright? C'mon, they're all waiting for you."

-

-

-

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said taking a brief pause; to admire the big smiles growing on the newly weds faces.

"You may now kiss the bride." The man and woman looked into each others eyes before leaning in to capture the lips of the other. Once the couple broke apart from the kiss the wedding march began to play and the seated relatives and friends began to applaud the newly pronounced husband and wife.

-

-

-

"Y-you did it again S-sakura-chan that was another s-successful wedding." Stuttered a girl with dark blue waist length hair, she had unusual white eyes and wore a blue collared shirt and black slacks, she stood next to Sakura at the back of the room admiring the couple take their first dance as husband and wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bio:

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 23

Occupation: Works as Sakuras assistant planner for fun

Background: Heiress to the Hyuuga martial arts facility

One of Sakuras closest friend

Will stutter like there's no tomorrow when a certain blonde boy is around

Other: Can be EXTREMLY shy

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thanks Hinata-chan, I guess our work here is done then. Now lets get outta hear before the best man starts to hit on you." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the rosettes comment and followed her out the ballroom door.

* * *

Next day.

**Headline: TAKAHATA AND TSUKIKO WEDDING A SUCCESS.**

_Long time lovers Tsukiko Hikaru; heir to the Tsukiko Oil Company and Takahata Hiyoshi; Owner of Takahata corp. Finally married, "I've never seen such an elegant wedding in my life!" commented Hiyoshis mother after the wedding "Haruno Sakura lives up to her legacy as 'Konohas Number one wedding planner.'" She added soon after. _

_Truly this marriage will bring…_

"...Sakura…" whispered a man with raven black hair and stunning onyx eyes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bio:

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 23

Occupation: CEO of the Uchiha Corp

Background: USED to believe in love

He USED to be engaged to Sakura during their college years

And he'll do ANYTHING to find out what he did wrong that made him lose her

Other: He dislikes his fiancé very, very, VERY much

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He sat on the spinning chair in his office which was at the top floor of the Uchiha corp. building. The man, clearly in his mid twenties, was wearing a black business suit with a light blue polo inside his jacket.

His eyes, scanning newspaper looking at the picture of the happy couple and their family outside the church: the front page contained a few shots of the church and the ballroom all with an elegant yet bold design.

'_Her style hasn't changed one bit.' _He thought a small smirk forming on his lips. It took him a few minutes to read the rest of interesting articles, after all as CEO of Konohas largest corporation he had to know all about the current issues happening.

Once he was done he folded the news paper and neatly placed it inside his left drawer_'…No matter how famous she is, one thing's for sure…she'll ne-'_

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bio:

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 23

Occupation: Heiress to the Yamanaka Corp.

Background: Moved to Sauna when she was in the third grade but she came back to Konoha during her first year in college

Has her own fashion line, which features her designs that she created out of the blue

Has a strange obsession with flowers

Other: Is Sasukes CURRENT fiancé

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His train of thoughts was disrupted by a loud shriek of his name followed by a loud bang on his office door. Sasuke could feel is left eye twitch as he heard the oh-so-familiar yet oh-so-annoying voice. A sigh escaped from his lips before giving permission for the person to come in.

"Sasuke-kun!" She repeated, entering his office with a newspaper in her hand "I've found the perfect wedding planner!" She excitedly approached the onyx man

'…_Oh dear Kami.'_Were Sasukes immediate thoughts as he realized what his petite blonde soon-to-be-wife was going to show him. Then again he hoped that he was wrong "What do you want Ino?" he asked his voice emotionless as ever.

The blonde woman stopped in front of his organized desk and slammed the newspaper in front of him; knocking down the documents and papers he had organized form most important to utterly useless in the process.

"Like I said Sasuke-kun, I've found us a planner! Daddy already made a call to her office and he said that she'll definitely accept with the money that he'll offer!"

His onyx eyes traveled down to the exact same article he had read a few moments ago.

Who was he kidding? He was never wrong.

"Haruno Sakura will be our wedding planner!"

'_Shit.'_

* * *

**Angel: Well…watcha think? Good? Bad? Awesome? This will be my second SasuSaku fic and my very first chaptered fic. So I need your opinions weather or not I should continue it. I know that this is a bit short but I didn't want to reveal any dramatic stuffies till the later chapters. Trust me it'll get better as the story progresses! Till then…kindly R&R Your opinions are loved!**


	2. I'll do it

**(EDITED: 1.22.2008)**

**Angel: Hey hey! Here's the edited version of chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Oh! Before I forget, I wanna thank the following people:**

deedee2034,**'Blue Moon and Roses'**(Love you so much for reviewing both of my stories!!! And also for telling me that I 'inspire you' hahahaahaha!)missyserena214,Inu-ru831, i love hershey, xo M i M i, **crimsonstripe**(I reposted the first TBOMLIPFA because some of the details contradict each other. Thanks for the review as well!) Cherryheartz, and UchihaSasukeluva4eva

**Thank you all for review this story! I hope I hear from all of you soon.**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put it in the last chapter so I'm going to say this now…I don't own Naruto and I NEVER will. This disclaimer applies to the previous chapter and all the upcoming chapters in this story of mine. **

**Angel: …I can do that right? . **

**Previously on T.B.D.O.M.L.I.P.F.A.**

_His onyx eyes traveled down to the exact same article he had read a few moments ago._

_Who was he kidding? He was never wrong. _

"_Haruno Sakura will be our wedding planner!" _

'_Shit.'_

* * *

"Hell no!"

"Why not!? C'mon Sakura! This could be a big step for the company!"

"I don't care! There is no way in hell that I will do that wedding!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a normal average day at the office; Haruno Sakura entered the five story building wearing a green collared shirt and black slacks, her silky pink hair was in a slightly messy yet presentable bun. Her eyes were scanning though the papers containing her plans for the upcoming weddings she had agreed to arrange, while her feet automatically lead her to the closed elevator doors. Waiting for the metal doors to slid open, the melody of the wedding march began to play, almost immediately, Sakura took out her slim black phone and flipped it open. _

"_Haruno Sakura of Cherry Blossoms Inc. speaking" she said in her business voice. _

_On the other end of the line was yet another panicked soon to be bride. The pink haired woman flinched at the high squeaky voice that came from the receiver of her phone._

_Once the elevator doors open, the stressed out woman stopped rambling._

_Stepping out of the metal box, Sakura sighed and gave a calm reply; "Calm down, the flowers are on their way there. The dresses of the brides' maid are done and ready for pick-up. Ballroom 2A has already been booked for the wedding reception and the caterer has already sent the menu…I will tell my secretary to fax it to you right away."_

_She snapped her phone shut right after receiving a thank you. _

_The periwinkle walls of the fifth floor were decorated with pictures and paintings while the floor was adorned with a royal blue carpet. The first thing seen once leaving the elevator is a wooden desk filled with neatly pilled documents and three telephones, each connecting to different lines. The room behind the desk was separated by glass walls, revealing a very, very, VERY messed up office._

_Only three people could access this level of the building: Sakura and her two best friends slash co-workers. _

_The rosette placed her phone in her pocket and walked towards her in-again-out-again 'secretary' Tenten who was talking on the phone whole taking down notes in her little notebook_

* * *

Bio:

Name: Tenten –insert last name here-

Age: 25

Occupation: Owner of 'Weapons R' us'

Background: Went to the same High school as Sakura

Has a little 'thing' towards a brown haired male Hyuuga

Acts as Sakuras older sister

Other: She also fills in as Sakuras secretary twice a month claiming that the company will end in chaos due to Sakuras lack of organization

* * *

"_Morning Tenten!" she greeted. _

_The said girl in turn smiled and gave a little wave before returning her attention to what looked like a future client's phone call. _

'_Judging by the look on Tentens face, it looks like it'll be another high class wedding.' Sakura thought as she pushed open the doors to enter her-messed up-office._

_Sakura saw Hinata looking at the design board for the wedding happening in two months. _

"_Morning Hinata-chan!" she greeted cheerfully as she placed her clipboard on her desk filled with countless documents and files from the last five weddings they had organized. _

"_M-morning Sakura-chan…" the dark blue haired girl replied not taking her eyes of the board. Sakura took a seat behind her desk and turned to her friend "So…watcha think of the design for the Miyazawa-Hoshin wedding?" she asked eagerly._

"_It doesn't really look like your style Sakura-chan, then again, the Hoshins can get pretty demanding just to get what they want" She replied with a small giggle._

_The display board contained sketches done by Sakura not too long ago while listening to Kana Miyazawa, the bride, describe how she wanted her wedding to be. _

"_Yeah well, they said they wanted their wedding to be remembered by everyone, so this is what they get" Sakura said with a small roll of her eyes. _

"_Saku-" Hinata was cut of by the sound of the doors opening, both girls turned their heads to see who it was only to see the brown haired, brown eyed Tenten. _

"_Hey Tenten, what brings you in here?" Sakura asked as Tenten closed the door behind he,r holding a brown envelope in her hand. _

_Tenten ignored her friends question and gave Hinata a quick glance that seemed to say 'You haven't told her yet?' _

_The Hyuuga in turn gave a look that said '…I was waiting for you!' _

_Sakura eyed her friends suspiciously "O-kay…what do you guys know that I don't?" she asked, something inside her gave her the feeling that it isn't good news._

"…_W-well…" _

"_You see…it's sorta…"_

"…_It's really isn't…"_

"_So…"_

"_uhh…y-yeah."_

_Sakura could feel her left eye twitch…that absolutely told her NOTHING!_

_She could feel her patience growing extremely thin "Spit it out already!" she snapped causing the two girls to jump in surprise, Tenten sighed knowing that Hinata couldn't deliver the news. _

_Taking a deep breath and claming herself down before she dropped 'the bomb' 'She's not gonna like this…' she thought _

"_We have been asked to plan the Uchiha-Yamanaka wedding which is happening in six months." Tenten said as quickly and as soft as possible. _

_One minute. Silence._

_Three Minutes. Silence and twitching. _

_Five minutes. More silence and Twitching. _

"_S-Sakura-chan?" the worried heiress said waving a hand in front of her currently twitching emerald eyes. _

"_You alright?" Tenten asked soon after, giving her a small shake by the shoulders. _

"…"

_Tenten cleared her throat and clapped her hands together "Well then! Since you're in a state of shock moment… I think that this is the best time to tell you that __**I **__accepted their offer and that they want to set up a meeting to start the wedding preparations A.S.A.P."_

_Immediately Sakuras eyes gave a death glare to the brunette. If looks could kill, Tenten would be nothing but ashes by now. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"TENTEN!!!!!!!!!! How could you have possibly accepted without telling me first!?"

A breakable paper weight flew towards the brunettes' direction.

"Because I knew that you were gonna decline it right away!' she reasoned while hiding behind the couch, ducking out of the away of the object hurdling towards her.

The paper weight merely hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces

"S-s-Sakura-chan, please calm down before you end up hurting Tenten-chan!" Hinata said while trying her best to hide all the other breakable objects near the enraged Sakura.

"Hell yeah I would've said 'no'!!! And you know perfectly well why!!"

She grabbed her clipboard and threw it towards Tentens direction when she saw her peeking behind the couch.

"I know! I know! but_HER_ father wouldn't take 'no' for an answer! He just kept on raising and raising the amount of money that they wanted to give us!" Tenten quickly ducked once the clipboard attained lift-off

"I couldn't care less if he offered the queen of England's jewelry! I am NEVER I repeat NEVER going to plan _their wedding_!!!" Sakura yelled saying the last two words with irritation.

"F-five p-point eight BILLION." Hinata said as she hid a pair of scissors inside a file cabinet.

"What?" Sakura said sharply turning her head towards Hinata. The Hyuuga was about to open her mouth to explain but Tenten beat her to it.

"That was his offer, 5.8 BILLION" Tenten said, saying the last word with emphasis.

The rosette immediately fell back down on her chair as the amount of money began to sink into her brain.

'…_I-if I take the job…I'll finally have enough money to-' _

"So? Change your mind?" Tenten emerged from the back of the couch, interrupting Sakuras thoughts.

Sakura blinked a few times, the blank expression from her face slowly disappearing. Both Tenten and Hinata looked at each other each having the same thoughts

'_Please let her say yes!' _

"W-well Sakura-chan?" The eager in her voice could be heard a mile away.

Slowly the rosette rose from her seat, a determined look now plastered on her face.

"I'll take the job"

* * *

**Angel: I'm very tempted to end the chapter here…but since I know I'll have bricks through my window if I do…I won't Watcha think of it so far? Please tell me if I'm going too fast! On with the story!**

* * *

Inside the Yamanaka mansion

"Did they take the offer daddy?" The blonde haired girl asked eagerly as a man in his early fifties walked into the living room.

The man had whitetish blonde hair and light blue eyes, one glance at the way he was dressed and you could right away tell that he was one who meant business. "Yep, It is now official that Haruno Sakura will be your wedding planner." The man said proudly, sitting on a sofa which was right in front of his daughter and fiancé.

Ino jumped from the couch and gave a shriek of delight "Yes! I knew you could do it daddy!"She said giving her father a quick hug before returning to her seat beside Sasuke who seemed to have a lot of thoughts going through his mind at the moment.

"…Did you talk to Sakura herself? I'm sure she accepted right after you said who's wedding it was!" Ino added looking at her dad eagerly.

The man gave a frown "Well…I didn't talk to Haruno-san herself, she wasn't at the office when I called, so I spoke to her secretary instead." He said recalling his conversation with Tenten.

"To tell you the truth sweetheart…I kinda had a hard time convincing her to accept." he said, his frown deepening.

'_Really now? What did you do offer her 5.8 billion?' _Sasuke thought a smirk growing on his lips.

"Eh? How could they think of declining, knowing that my and Sasuke-kuns wedding will be the highlight of the year?" Ino asked forming a frown of her own. Sasuke couldn't help but cringe upon hearing the word '_wedding'_

"Now, now sweetheart! Don't think about small matters such as that, the important thing is that they accepted. All we're waiting for now is a phone call from them to set up a date for a meeting." Inos father said calmly.

Sasukes eyes shot wide and he tensed up when he heard the last sentence "Yamanaka-san, what do you mean 'meeting', if you don't mind my asking" He already had a feeling what the answer was going to be, but he wanted to be sure instead of stressing over nothing.;

The man gave a chuckle "A meeting with the planners of course Sasuke! You don't except them to plan the wedding without meeting the couple first now do you? Also…haven't I told you a thousand times before? Call me Haru-san(A/N: Hell yeah I made that up!)you are after all going to be my future son-in-law!" he said warmly.

Sasuke tried to imagine how the meeting would precede; him and her in the same room? _'Damn, this is not going to end well.' _he thought

"Aa…of course, sorry, Haru-san." Sasuke said as he leaned back down on the couch.

'_Knock'_

'_Knock'_

'_Knock'_

"Come in!" Ino said brightly. The living room door opened to reveal Geeves(A/N: I ran out of names! Sue me!) The Yamanakas long time butler.

"Pardon my intrusion sir, but there is a woman from a Cherry blossoms Inc. on the phone for you" he announced awaiting Harus response.

"Ah! Good! That must be her right now! Excuse me" With that he stood up and walked out of the room followed by the butler.

There was an awkward pause in the room before the blonde decided to break it. "Ne, Sasuke-kun!" She adjusted her position on the couch so she had on leg up and the other dangling a few inches from the ground.

"Hn?" Sasuke raised and eyebrow an tilted his head towards his fiancé

"Would you mind if I asked Haruno-san and her assistants to stay at your mansion while they plan the wedding?"

The question took the raven haired boy off guard but his calm expression remained on his face none the less. He raised an eyebrow, "Hn? What for?" he asked as his mind desperately trying to find a good excuse upon declining her question.

"Well you see Sasuke-kun…I would feel a whole lot better if I knew where our wedding planner is twenty four seven so I know where to go in case something bad happens to…let's say the caterer, or my gown! You know…those kind of stuff!" she replied

'_And plus, I wanna see if she still remembers who I am.' _She thought. A flash of sadness and pain appeared on the blondes face but as quickly as it came, it left just as fast.

This, however, did not go unnoticed to the Uchiha, he raised his eye brow "Why can't they stay here? It is your idea after all…" he said hoping that the girl would buy his suggestion.

Ino merely shook her head "I would but daddy has this little thing about outsiders sleeping in the house…" she said with a small frown "Besides! You live all alone in the big mansion of yours you could really use the company Sasuke-kun! Some people say she's really friendly"

'…_She's never going to take 'no' for an answer is she?' _Sasuke thought as a sigh escaped from his lips

"Hn." He said with a grunt and a roll of her eyes Ino smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke-kun!" she said gleefully, her hug on him solely loosening

"…Whatever" was his only reply.

The room grew silent after that.

'_BAM!'_

The betrothed couple jumped up from their seats upon hearing the collision of the door to the wall

"They're on their way over!" Haru said a smile plastered on his face.

Ino jumped in delight while Sasuke mentally cursed himself.

'_This is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

**Angel: I didn't like how this chapter turned out, but whatever, I just hope that you people enjoyed this chapter! If you want to suggest anything feel free to tell me and I'll try to fit it in! **

**Don't forget to press the lovely purple button at the bottom left hand corner of the page! See you all in the next chapter! **

**P.S. To all those who read the fic carefully I assume that you caught a few hints to some of the plot twists. Be on the lookout for more hints in future chapters!**

**ATTENTION: Searching for a beta! Kindly Send me a message through fanfiction or Email. **

**Requirements: Must have proper English. Must have Yahoo mail. You also have to bear with the fact that I wanna get to know you and be your friend as time passes **


	3. We meet again

Angel: Yay

**Disclaimer: See chapter two.**

* * *

**Previously on T.B.D.O.M.L.I.P.F.A.**

_The betrothed couple jumped up from their seats upon hearing the collision of the door and wall._

"_They're on their way over!" Haru said, a smile plastered on his face. Ino jumped in delight while Sasuke mentally cursed himself._

'_This is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

"Damn persistent father!" Sakura grumbled as she sat at the passenger seat of Tenten's car.

"Told you that man won't take no for an answer!" the brown-haired girl replied, a triumphant grin plastered on her face as her eyes remained concentrated on the concrete road.

"Whatever…spare me the gloating speech woman!!" Sakura retorted, glaring at her so-called friend who merely shrugged in reply.

A moment of silence filled the car before Tenten decided to break it. "Hinata when do I make a turn?" she asked, glancing at her rearview mirror that reflected the dark blue-haired girl at the back of the car.

"A-at that n-next exit," she said, shifting her eyes from the map of Konoha to a small piece of paper, then back to the map. Tenten gave a nod and did as she was told.

"You both have to swear on your life that you won't leave me in the same room alone with him!" Sakura said after awhile only to have her two friends sigh in response.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! For the love of Kami Sakura! We swear on our sucky life that we will not leave you in the same room alone with him who-shall-not-be-named!" the brown haired girl said, clearly ticked of at the rosette for the numerous repetitions of the 'you both have to swear…' statement.

For the rest of the trip the only sound that filled the car was the music from the radio.

-x-

"Welcome Haruno-san and company," Geeves greeted with a small bow after a few rings of the doorbell from Sakura. The girls just gave a smile and a nod to the man.

"Yamanaka-san and Uchiha-san has been awaiting for your arrival for quite sometime now," he continued, moving to the left side of the door to make way for the three girls.

The trio walked into the mansion side by side. Geeves closed the front door once all three girls were in.

"So…where is the happy couple?" Tenten asked, turning around to face the butler who only motioned his hand towards the left which led to a narrow hallway. "This way ladies," he said, leading the way. The girls followed without a word. As they walked deeper into the hallway, they could not help but notice the many Yamanaka family portraits that hung on the walls.

'_**I bet there's a portrait of him and her somewhere up here…'**_

Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped in mid-tracks as the annoying voice in her head popped out of nowhere.

'_Shit. It's back…'_

'_**I never left honey'**_

Before Sakura could retort, Tenten's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Sa-ku-ra! What the hell are you waiting for!?" she yelled, waving her hands frantically in the air, as if thinking that Sakura was a mile away.

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind and briskly walked to catch up to her friends. "Sorry. I thought I saw a rat or something…" she lied, looking at Tenten who merely raised an eyebrow but nonetheless shrugged it off.

They stopped once they reached two big wooden doors with a very intricate flower design at the border. Geeves placed his right gloved hand on the right golden doorknob and his left gloved hand on the other. Without any hesitation he pushed open the door.

The room revealed to the girls had a marble floor with white walls. There was a fireplace at the right side and at the top of the fireplace was yet another Yamanaka family portrait. A baby grand piano was a few feet away from the fireplace. On the opposite side there was an average-sized bookshelf as well as a very expensive looking stereo right next to it. In the middle of the room was the only carpeted portion (a fairly large Persian carpet) where two sofas facing each other was placed with a small coffee table in between.

Sakura's POV

I scanned the room from top to bottom, left to right. It was a typical type of living room for people who never worry about money. If I'm correct I'd say this was just one of the living rooms in this place. I've been to so many houses like this, and one always seems to be bigger than the last, it kinda creeps me out.

'_**Ha! If my memory serves me right, Sasuke's living room is twice this size.' **_

'_Why must you come out now!?'_

'_**I got lonely. My friend Bob ran away…'**_

'_What!? Who the hell is–'_

The butler's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Your guests have arrived," he said in a robot-like voice. He stepped aside so we could get a clear view of the people who were in the room and vise versa.

I moved my eyes to the middle portion of the room. As soon as I saw a hint of raven hair I averted my gaze elsewhere. I nibbled at my bottom lip unconsciously, a thing I do whenever I would get nervous. Okay, breath in... breath out. Just remember that you are here for business, you will not show any emotion whatsoever and you will not look into his eyes... or maybe you just won't show any emotion. I mean, really? Who could resist staring into those wonderful obsidian eyes of his?

I was once again thrown out of my thoughts when a loud, high-pitched squeal filled the room that I was certain I had gone deaf. All three of us winced and covered our ears to block out what sounded like a monkey gone insane. The next thing I knew I was tackled down onto the floor with something heavy on top of me.

End of Sakura's POV

"FOREHEAD!! You don't know how much I've missed you!" Ino cried as she tackled Sakura onto the floor and gave her a very tight hug. All eyes were on the blonde and the rosette.

"Uh…sweetheart, I don't think it's proper for you to tackle our guests," Haru said, completely dumbfounded by his daughter's actions. Sasuke just watched the scene in front of him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised – the common Uchiha pose.

"Can't…breathe…" Sakura chocked out, trying her best to pry Ino's arms off her neck.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!!" Tenten and Hinata immediately bent down and pulled the girl off Sakura.

"Let go of Sakura before you choke her to death!" Tenten yelled, prying Ino's death grip around Sakura's reddened neck.

-x-

Five tugs and countless swear words later…

Sakura was kneeling down on the floor gasping for air as if her life depended on it… in this case it really did. Tenten was kneeling on her right side rubbing her back while Hinata was standing on her left side with a worried look on her face.

"Y-you alright Sakura-chan?" she asked, looking at the pink-haired girl's face which finally returned to its original color.

"I'm so sorry Haruno-san! I don't know what went into my daughter's head, tackling you like that. I assure you it won't happen again!" Haru said, shooting a warning look towards his daughter who was standing behind the three girls.

"But daddy, Sakura is an old friend of mine!" Ino protested, stomping her foot on the ground.

This sentence caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes. _'Friend? Since when? Neither she nor Sakura mentioned that they used to be friends…' _he thought, his head starting to connect the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Friend? I don't recall you spending time with Haruno-san in the past! And even so, that does not give you the right to tackle someone and nearly choke her to death!" His voice had a 'don't you dare answer back!' kind of tone.

Ino just huffed and crossed her arms. Silence filled the room, until Tenten felt the tension and decided to get on with the meeting. "Um…I think Sakura is alright now, shall we get on with the meeting then?" she said as she forced herself to smile while pulling herself and Sakura off the ground.

"Are you sure? If she isn't I can always call the doctor. He'll be here in a flash!" Haru said, quickly changing the tone of his voice.

Tenten nodded, "Yep! She's a-okay!"

'_When I get the air back into my body and once we leave this house I will not hesitate murdering you, Tenten!'_

-x-

Once everything was settled down the three girls sat on one couch while Ino, Sasuke and Haru sat on another. Sakura tried her best to avoid Sasuke's eyes but it was difficult considering the fact that he was adjacent to her. But hey, a girl can try can't she? After the introductions had been made and apologies accepted, the group got down to the wedding plans.

"Now then…do you have an exact date planned for the wedding?" Tenten asked, taking out her small notepad and a pen from her handbag, ready to jot down important notes.

Ino nodded excitedly. "It'll be on October fifth!" she replied.

Sakura felt a pang of pain near her heart as she heard the familiar date. _'Great, that date will definitely make this wedding a whole lot easier to plan,' _she thought sarcastically with a slight roll of her emerald eyes.

"_Sakura…what's the matter?"_

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Don't leave me…please…" _

_He begged her not to leave. _

"_Please…"_

_It broke her heart to see him like this._

"_I know you still love me."_

_But she still walked away._

"Sakura?"

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"FOREHEAD!"

Sakura was brought back into reality by the loud voice.

"W-what d-do you t-think Sakura-chan?" Hinata said as all eyes turned to look at Sakura who only had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I must've blanked out there for a second. What do I think about what?" she asked, looking at the people in the room.

"Haru-san just asked if the _Cloud_ hotel ballroom could be booked for the rehearsal dinner," Tenten repeated.

How long had she been spaced out? Sakura blinked a few times before the information finally processed in her brain. "Um, yeah I think so. I'll make a call once we get back," she replied, looking at Haru who sat in between Ino and Sasuke.

Sakura could feel that a pair of onyx eyes was staring right at her. She decided to ignore it for the time being. Seconds passed and turned into minutes, and it soon turned into hours. None of them knew how long they had been talking about the wedding, but one thing was for sure – they were far from done.

Sakura's POV

Holy mother of God, this woman has not changed one bit!! Doesn't she know that the wedding is still six months away!?

I looked over at Tenten who was almost at the last page of her newly bought notebook. She's gonna have a sore hand tomorrow. I couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Tenten having a swollen hand. Ha! That's what you get for agreeing to this God forsaken wedding!

I turned my head towards Ino and her father. How long had it been since we last saw each other? Ten? Fifteen years? I don't know. But what I do know is that the promise she made me was both broken and forgotten. I still remember that day clearly…

"_Shhh! don't tell anyone I like him!"_

"_I won't, I just don't see why you like him…"_

"_What's not to like? He's good looking and smart! Not to mention the most popular guy in the third grade!"_

"_Tch. So? Besides, what makes you think that he'll notice you? You're not the only one who's crushing on him you know."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you like him then Ino-pig?"_

"_Me? No."_

"…_Promise you're telling the truth?"_

"_Promise."_

-x-

I could still feel eyes on me. Why the hell was he still staring!? More importantly, why the hell hasn't anyone noticed?! Do I look like an animal at the zoo to you Sasuke!? I balled my hand into a fist to stop myself from losing my patience. Fine, if you can't take a hint, two can play at this game.

A small smirk appeared on my face but I quickly dismissed it, not wanting the people in the room to think that I've gone insane. I slowly turned my head towards Sasuke's direction to make it **seem** like I would make _eye contact_ with him.

You see, I thought that if he saw me looking right back at him then he would look away, but boy was I wrong. I ended up looking **straight** into those wonderful onyx eyes that I longed to see but I wouldn't permit myself to.

End of Sakura's POV

Onyx bore into emerald and emerald bore into onyx. Both of the owners were able to read each other like an open book.

Pain.

Sadness.

Longing.

Regret.

Confusion.

Anger? No…there was none of that.

He never felt any anger towards her, he never could. He just…well he just needed – no WANTED – answers. Alas, our raven-haired boy never got any answers no matter how hard he tried to search for it; he was never able to get the answer to the most annoying question in the world:

_Why?_

My dear readers, if this was a normal love story then I would tell you that Sasuke kissed Sakura in front of everyone in the room and declared that he still loves her and that he would do anything just to have her back in his arms. If this was a normal love story then I would tell you that Sakura apologized to Sasuke for having left him without a reason. If this was a normal love story then everyone in the room would applaud at the love that is Sasuke and Sakura.

Sadly…this isn't your normal love story and this isn't your normal couple, in this story there will be thousands of **annoyances **and **heart aches**…

_BAM!_

"**TEEEEEEMEEEEEE!!"**

* * *

Bio:

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 23

Occupation: Works as a model for fun

Background: He and Sasuke have been best friends since grade school

He used to be in love with Sakura in preschool

He can be very dense

Other: He is the son of Konohas current president

* * *

…ah, here comes one of the annoyances now.

Immediately after the loud bam of the door, Sasuke and Sakura broke their eye contact, the both of them wanting to kill the person who ruined the best moment in their lives.

A familiar voice filled the room and all eyes landed on a blonde-haired boy who everyone claimed to be the Uchiha's best friend. Hinata blushed, Tenten rolled her eyes, Ino glared, Sasuke cursed, Haru raised an eye brow… and Sakura? Well at first she wanted to strangle the living daylights out of the loud blonde, but after calming herself down she placed on a _since-we-haven't-seen-each-other-for-awhile-I-won't-kill-you-for-ruining-my-moment-with-Sasuke _smile.

"What are you doing here Naruto? Can't you see that Sasuke-kun and I are in the middle of our wedding plans?!" Ino shouted in irritation, breaking the silence all together.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" the blonde said, ignoring Ino's question. His eyes landed on the pink-haired girl.

"Naruto. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Sakura said, keeping a calm façade.

3…_Processing_

2…_Loading_

1…_Result…_

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

In a blink of an eye, Naruto was right next to Sakura giving her a crushing bear hug.

'_Damn it!! Not again! I just got rid of Ino for crying out loud!!'_ she thought as she began to pry Naruto's hands from her waist.

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto for touching _his_ Sakura.

"N-Naruto l-let go of me!!" Losing her patience, Sakura jabbed her elbow in Naruto's head causing him to yelp in pain and drop Sakura back down to the couch.

"OW! OW! OW!!" The blonde clutched his head with his hands as a relatively large bump grew.

"Serves you right for choking the air out of me!" Sakura said as color came back to her face.

A few minutes passed and the blonde was still jumping up and down in pain. Everyone was watching in silence and amusement.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Naruto stopped jumping though the bump remained. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me and the guys," Naruto replied while looking at Sasuke who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hn," Sasuke said before he got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Normally Sasuke would turn Naruto down for a 'guy's day out', but right now all he needed was to clear his mind and to get as far away as possible from Sakura.

"Hold it!" Ino screeched before Sasuke and Naruto could step out of the room. Both boys turned around; one having an emotionless face and the other having a confused one. "Sasuke-kun! You can't leave! We still have a lot of things plan! And you still haven't told Sakura about-"

"You tell her. I'm gonna go with the guys. Give her the keys to the house and they can have whatever room they want," Sasuke said monotonously, cutting Ino off. He no longer bothered to wait for her reply. He simply turned around and walked out of the room.

"…uhh…See ya Sakura-chan! We should get together sometime!" With that Naruto dashed out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Ino growled in frustration and Sakura had a confused look on her face. _'Tell me what?'_

A pregnant pause filled the room before Tenten decided to break it. "Um…well it's getting late, we better be going now." She placed her now filled notebook and empty pen inside her bag and stood up, motioning for Hinata and Sakura to do the same.

Hinata did as she was told and gave Ino and her father a small bow. "W-we look forward t-to the w-w-wedding," she said softly.

"Ah! Yes of course! I guess we covered the basics for now. I have a feeling that my daughter's wedding will be the highlight of the year!" Haru said as he stood up and lead the two girls out of the living room.

"Sweetheart, kindly show Sakura the way out once you two are done talking," Haru said, closing the living room doors to give the two girls some privacy. Call it a father's intuition or call it a best friend's knowledge, but all three of them had the same feeling:

Both girls should be left alone to talk.


	4. Sasukes dream

**Disclaimer: See chapter two. **

**Angel: The reason for this error free chapter is because of my wonderful BETA **Anita Tseu**!!**

* * *

**Previously on T.B.D.O.M.L.I.P.F.A.**

_Call it a father's intuition or call it a best friend's knowledge…but all three of them had the same feeling: _

_Both girls should be left alone to talk._

* * *

It was around ten in the evening, the moon and the stars shined brightly across the sky and the sound of the crickets filled the air. A silver SUV pulled up in front of the Uchiha household, three girls slowly got out; each carrying a bag of their own.

'…_Why am I back here?'_

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata stood in front of the doors of the Uchiha estate. Each with a tired expression on their face, after all they spent the whole day with a very talkative Ino.

"You sure about this Sakura?" Tenten asked, placing a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

'_No. I wanna go home.'_

"Yeah…let's go." Taking a deep breath, Sakura tightened her grip on her bag and inserted the key that Ino had given her into the key hole.

"I-Ino said th-that the s-servants would b-be sleeping a-around this t-time…" Hinata chimed after they heard the click of the lock.

'_What am I doing here?'_

They slowly pushed the door open, revealing a pitch black hallway. "So…who wants to do the honors and go in first?" Tenten asked nervously as her eyes tried to adjust to the new level of darkness in the house.

'_I know this place like the back of my hand…'_

It took awhile for the girls to actually step into the mansion since none of them – or so Hinata and Tenten thought – knew where the light switch was.

Finally Sakura spoke up, "…Might as well be me, I can make out a couple of things and I have a hunch to where the light switch is." That was a lie. Sakura KNEW where the light switch and everything else was, but her friends didn't need to know that.

'…_It hurts to even be here.' _

Click.

The door was closed.

Click.

Light filled the room revealing everything to the girls.

-x-

"…Anyone know where the rooms are?" Tenten asked, looking at both of her friends. Hinata shrugged while Sakura gave a slight roll of her eyes and motioned for both of them to follow her. Hinata and Tenten exchanged looks before deciding to follow the rosette.

Silently and slowly, the trio climbed up the stairs of the household. They reached the second floor which was merely a hallway with ten or so doors on both the left and right side.

"Ino said any room right?" Sakura asked, turning around to face both of her friends who gave a nod in reply. "Cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning then. 'Night," she said rather coldly. With a turn of her heel Sakura headed towards the second room on the right side.

"Good night Saku–…" Tenten stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the door slam close.

"What's wrong with her?"

-x-

Sakura locked the door to make sure no one would come in without her knowing. Her bag fell on the floor next to her as crystal tears fell from her eyes. She knew the reason for her breakdown…but she refused to believe it. Sakura held the door knob for support since her legs felt like it was going to give out soon.

She later found herself sitting down on the floor with her back pressed against the closed door as more and more tears fell from her heart-shaped face.

That night, Haruno Sakura cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_What was that about?" Sakura asked once she and her childhood friend were left alone in the room. Ino was currently pacing back and forth with an unreadable expression on her face, it took her a few minutes to calm down and by that time Sakura was dizzy from watching her friend walk in circles. _

"_You done, pig" Sakura looked boredly at her friend as her chin rested on her arm which was leaning on her knees. "Mind telling me what the hell's going on now?" Sakura knew it was bad news, she knew she wouldn't like the next few words that would come out of the blonde's mouth…but better now or never, right?_

_Ino took few deep breaths then turned to face Sakura. She ran a hand through her hair. A bright twinkle came from her middle finger, slightly blinding Sakura. "Umm, okay well…here's th–" Ino was cut off by her friend who had stood up and walked over to her._

"_Can-can I see your hand?" Sakura asked, holding up her right hand face up, indicating for Ino to place her hand on it. _

_The blonde was slightly startled and confused but cooperated nonetheless. Ino placed the hand that she had used to brush her hair. "Okay. Why do you need to see my hand forehead?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a ring with a golden band and an aquamarine stone in the middle. She narrowed her eyes and brought Ino's hand closer to her face._

_Sakura could feel tears form in her eyes when she saw the inscription on the ring._

_**To my angel **_

_Before she could examine the ring more Ino pulled her hand away. "…Okay, you're really starting to freak me out…why'd you want to look at the ring anyway?" she asked, rubbing her hands together for warmth. For some reason Sakura's hands felt as cold as ice. _

"…_Did Sasuke give you that?" Sakura had her gaze on the floor with some of her bangs covering her eyes, her voice sounded hurt and betrayed. It sounded as if she was about to cry._

_Ino looked at her friend with concern. "…Ummm…yeah. It was his gift on my birthday, why?" _

_Sakura felt her heart shatter into million pieces. _

'_**He's such a liar**_' _She bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. _

'_**Stop that! You're the one who broke up with him remember!? You're the one who made it clear that you no longer wanted to be together!'**__ her mind yelled just before her tears spilled from her eyes._

"…_Sakura? You alright?" Ino asked with concern, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, only to be shrugged off. Sakura quickly brushed away the tears that escaped from her eyes with the back of her hand before Ino saw any of the crystal liquid slide down her face. _

_Taking a deep breath Sakura lifted her head to look at Ino, only to have a fake smile on her face. This slightly confused the blonde but decided not to ask questions about her sudden mood swing._

"_What were you going to tell me about?" Sakura asked, walking back to the couch, snapping Ino out of her thoughts. _

"_Huh? Oh…yeah." Ino shook her head to clear her mind then turned to look at Sakura who was once again sitting on the couch. "Well I guess I'll just come right out and say it. You and your friends are gonna stay in Sasuke-kun's mansion while the wedding is being planned."_

_Pain…_

_Sadness…_

_Regret…_

_These were the immediate feelings that rushed through Sakura's body, but all she did was put on a smile and nod._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**With the boys…**

Cigarette smoke filled the air, the smoke mixed with the aroma of alcohol and possibly drugs. Music blasted from the speakers making it impossible for one to be heard clearly without yelling. Boys and girls danced together on the dance floor trying to find the perfect 'prey' for the night. _**(A/N: Okay…I can't describe a club well, so kindly bare with me!)**_

The only crowded place in the building was the dance floor. If you look carefully you can see numerous groups of girls in the late teens or mid-twenties looking for Mr. Perfect. People were everywhere yet the place was not impossible to move around in. Near the bar area sat four of the most wanted bachelors in Konoha…well in this case three.

"T-Teme, don't you think you should stop drinking?" Naruto nervously said as he watched Sasuke gulp down his fifteenth shot of vodka. The said boy merely shot him a death glare before sliding the small shot glass to the bartender.

Naruto twitched before turning to his left to face a white eyed boy with long brown hair. Normally guys with hair as long as his would be classified as one who was getting in touch with his feminine side, but there was just something about him that made his long hair one of his most irresistible features to women.

* * *

Bio:

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 25

Occupation: He teaches his newly created hand to hand combat style in the Hyuuga martial arts facility.

Background: He is Hinata's elder cousin

He 'admires' a certain girl in buns

He could care less of who you think about his long hair.

Other: He shall also inherit half of the Hyuuga martial arts facility along with Hinata.

* * *

"Ne, Neji tell teme to stop drinking," he asked, tugging on the boy's sleeve.

Neji, as always, ignored the blonde's request and simply took a gulp from his drink. "Let him be," the brown-haired boy stated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He looked past Neji where another boy with spiky hair sat.

* * *

Bio:

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 23

Occupation: He creates new high tech weapons which are only sold in 'Weapons R' Us'

Background: He nearly failed most of his high school classes due to his laziness

He can solve a Rubik's cube in 1 minute.

He enjoys watching clouds.

Other: He is famous for his extremely high IQ

* * *

"Shikama –"

"Too troublesome…"

Sighing in defeat Naruto slammed his forehead on the table. The night he had planned was not going as smoothly as he had thought.

-x-

"She-she j-just left."

"His breath stinks!!"

"Shhh! It's one thirty in the morning, Naruto!"

"Sh-e-e just t-took off and-and left!"

'Click'

"Teme! Get your hands off my ass!!"

"Damn it Naruto shut up!"

"But–"

Though it was dark Naruto could clearly see the-less-famous-than-Uchiha, Hyuuga death glare, which automatically made him shut his loud mouth.

"Troublesome drunk," muttered Shikamaru who was supporting Sasuke on his right side while Naruto supported his left.

"She-she lied about ev-ery-thing!"Sasuke said moving from side to side.

"Shit! Teme hold still before we drop you!"

Naruto and Shikamaru were having a hell of a time trying to balance Sasuke while climbing up the stairs. When they finally reached the top Sasuke began to sway violently from side to side.

"Have you ever had your heart ripped out Dobe?"Sasuke asked, his voice slurred.

Naruto just stared up at him dumbly, "Uh…no?"

"Lucky bastard." Sasuke stumbled forward and would have fallen face first onto the floor if it wasn't for Naruto and Shikamaru. "It's not a nice feeling ya know? Especially if it gets stomped on after."

"Oi! Neji! Get your ass up here and help us!" Shikamaru yelled in a whisper. The white-eyed Hyuuga rolled his eyes then slowly climbed up the stairs. _'The sooner he's in bed, the sooner I can leave.'_

Neji stopped two steps behind the trio. "You're gonna have to move aside for me to get there," he stated.

"Smart ass," Shikamaru muttered under his breath before letting go of Sasuke's arm, letting it fall limply on his side. This caused the blonde to stumble. "Holy–!" Naruto tried his best to keep his balance as Sasuke's right side almost hit the floor.

-x-

Once all four of the boys were on the stable ground of the second floor, they looked around. "Anyone know which room is Uchiha's?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who cares, just pick one and let's dump him there. I can't stand his breath!" Naruto complained, adjusting his grip on Sasuke's arm.

"Considering he took twenty five shots of vodka I'm surprised he's still conscious," Shikamaru stated, tightening his grip on Sasuke's other arm.

"It sucks to have your heart broken!"

"Whatever you say teme. Oi! Neji, pick a room already!!" Naruto barked, which he later regretted after receiving another glare from the Hyuuga. Neji went to the door nearest to him, which was the second door on his left. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Just drop him here; I can see a bed at the corner of the room."

Shikamaru and Naruto, with much struggle, walked inside the room and dropped the raven-haired boy on the bed. Naruto stretched his back and sighed in relief, "Damn it teme, how much do you weigh?!"

Sasuke had his head buried on a pillow while still mumbling none sense. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Think he'll choke to death?" he asked, slightly amused when the drunken boy waved his finger around.

"Hopefully…" Neji replied, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. The blonde merely sighed and rolled Sasuke over, allowing the said boy to breathe in the needed amount of air all the while mumbling something about 'broken hearts'.

"Well, this is where we'll leave you teme. You're gonna have a hell of a hang over tomorrow so…" Naruto felt through Sasuke's pockets looking for his phone. After acquiring the object he switched it off and placed in on the bedside table. "…try not to call any of us." That said, the three sane boys walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

"What's up with the Uchiha?" Neji asked once they were all piled up in his car.

"I know what you mean. I never thought I'd see the day when THE Uchiha Sasuke becomes intoxicated…twice," Shikamaru agreed, placing on his seatbelt from the passenger seat. Both of the boys waited for the witty remark from their blonde friend, but when Neji pulled away from the driveway and still no insult, they immediately knew that something was going on.

Naruto sat quietly in the backseat twiddling his fingers, his eyes darting up to left, right to down, left to right and up to down, basically anywhere other than the two boys who both had their piercing gazes on him.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru began.

"I don't know anything!" the blonde blurted out, receiving a suspicious stare from Shikamaru. "Never said you did," he sated in a matter-of-fact tone. Naruto looked at Neji who had his eyes back on the road but would glance at the rearview mirror from time to time.

"So tell me Naruto, what has Sasuke done in preparation for his wedding?" Shikamaru, who still had his eyes on the fidgeting blonde, asked.

Naruto gave a small shrug. "He hired a wedding planner"

"Really? I thought that He'd rather plan the wedding himself? I mean…if he hired a planner that must mean he has complete faith in that person…"

"Of course he does! Teme has yet to doubt Sakura-chan!"

**SCREEEECH!!**

The car came to a sudden halt, causing Naruto to bump his head on the back of Shikamaru's seat. Lucky for Shikamaru he was able to get a firm grip on the handle at the top of the window to prevent him from flying towards the glove compartment of the car.

"OW! Neji, what the hell!?" Naruto yelled rubbing his nose, sitting himself right back up.

"Haruno's what?" the white-eyed boy demanded, now having his full attention on Naruto.

'_Oh, shit!'_ were Naruto's immediate thoughts.

"So, Sakura's planning Uchiha's wedding, eh? This ought to be fun," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "How'd you know about it Naruto?" the boy genius added.

"Uhh, when I went over to ask if Teme wanted to go out with us, I saw her, Tenten and Hinata-chan talking to him, Ino and Ino's dad." He took a quick pause, debating whether or not he should continue the story. Thinking that the two boys would find out sooner or later, he went on, "Well, he accepted so quickly which kinda shocked me. But then I remembered the 'incident' he and Sakura-chan had which would…" Naruto trailed of, allowing the two men to fill in the blanks.

"...explain the drinking." Neji finished as he resumed driving.

A few moments of silence filled the car before Shikamaru decided to break it. "You guys know what this means don't you?"

He took a pause.

"All hell's gonna break loose within these next few months."

-x-

All was quiet and calm inside the walls of the Uchiha mansion. All except for one room, where the owner of the mansion happened to be in. Sasuke tossed and turned on his bed, clutching his blanket close to him. His face was scrunched up; eyebrows crossed and mouth in a frown. Small moans of agony would escape from his lips every now and then and his breathing was shallow and fast. In short, our dear Uchiha was having a nightmare.

* * *

_SASUKE'S DREAM_

_Rain poured down, thunder and lightning danced together in the sky, but that didn't matter, because tonight was the night before the engagement party. Sasuke looked at his reflection on the floor length mirror; he was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, his black pants and black shoes completed his I'm-too-cool-for-you persona. _

_He straightened out the sleeves of the jacket then smirked to himself. By this time, tomorrow the whole world would know that she belongs to him. He slumped down on a leather upholstered seat. His gaze fell on a golden frame holding a picture of a pink-haired beauty smiling warmly at him. _

_Sasuke's thoughts were broken by the ring of the doorbell. He immediately stood up and looked at his reflection on the mirror once again. Something told him that the visitor was for him._

'_She just can't wait for me can she?' Sasuke smirked at the thought._

"_Come in." _

_The wooden door slowly creaked open revealing a rain-drenched Sakura; her pink hair clung onto her heart-shaped face, her make-up smeared and her brown coat stuck on her body like glue. Sasuke saw her reflection on the mirror and immediately turned around._

"_Sakura what happened to you?" he asked worriedly, walking towards his fiancé. _

_The pink-haired girl however, backed away with every step he took._

"_Sakura what's the matter? You're shaking..." Sasuke said, studying Sakura's current state. The rosette merely shook her head._

"…_I-I'm sorry, Sa-Sas-Sasuke…" she began._

_The onyx-haired man raised an eyebrow. 'Sasuke?' What happened to the suffix that he loved to hear? Something was definitely wrong. _

_Agony would best describe what he felt for the next few minutes of his life. _

"_I can't do this…"_

"_Do what? Sakura, what's wrong?"_

"_I can't marry you."_

_Those four words hurt him more than anything else in the world. He stood still for awhile, not knowing what to do as his whole world crashed down on him. Sakura took this chance to run away. She was about to push the front door open when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around._

_Emerald met onyx. _

_Sakura tried to pry her arm away from his iron grip. Alas, he was just too strong for her. _

"_Let me go Sasuke." _

"_Tell me that you're joking. This has to be a joke right?" Sasuke demanded, tightening his grip on her arm, causing Sakura to flinch in pain._

"_Ah! Sasuke-kun! It hurts!" she pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. The sound of the familiar suffix brought him back to reality. He quickly let go of her arm, his long bangs hiding his eyes. _

"_Please forgive me…" she said in between sobs before rushing out of the mansion. The cold rain drops hit her fragile body; she didn't really mind, all she wanted to do was to get out of there as fast as possible. Sakura ran as fast as her legs could take her. Once she saw the outline of her car her nerves became slightly calm. _

'…_I'm sorry.' Warm teardrops fell from her face, mixing with the ice cold rain. Just as she thought she was home free, two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She didn't have time to see who it was, but the feeling of the warm and caste lips on her petal soft ones was all she needed to know who it was. _

'_Sasuke…' _

_Sakura tried to resist as much as she could, but the taste of his lips made her mind swirl, resulting to her kissing him back. She encircled her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. _

_The need for air forced the two lovers to break apart. Her sad emerald eyes met his confused onyx ones. They just stood there, looking deep into each other's eyes. Thunder and lighting crashed down and only then was Sakura brought back to reality – she can no longer be his. _

_She pushed herself away from him. "I'm sorry..." Sakura took a few steps backward before Sasuke captured her wrist. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Sakura merely shook her head. "Let me go Sasuke…its over." Tears fell from her eyes which the onyx-haired boy failed to notice due to the rain._

_Sasuke knew something was wrong, she would never leave him…much more leave him without a reason. _

_He didn't want to do it, but if it was the only way to get her to talk to him then so be it. Slowly, Sasuke got down on both knees-still holding Sakura's hand- and begged her not to leave. He swore that he would never beg, hell he didn't even see himself beg in his dreams! But if this was the only way to get her to talk to him-then so be it._

_Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. 'Don't do this Sasuke please…' Her hands balled into tight fists as she tried to pull away from his grip. _

"_Please…" he repeated, his hold on her slowly fading. It broke her heart to see him like this. He was actually begging her! Why does he have to make things so damn hard?_

"_I'm sorry…" With one last tug, Sakura was finally able to free herself from his grasp and run to her car. _

_Leaving him there. _

_Alone in the rain. _

_Alone in the world. _

_END OF SASUKE'S DREAM_

* * *

Sasuke immediately shot up from his bed, cold sweat trickling down his face. His mind played his nightmare over and over.

* * *

**Anita's Note: -almost cries after she beta'd this chapter- So sad! It's a little OOC too! T-T … Ha, Sasuke was drunk xD. I still wonder why Sakura said she can't marry Sasuke...Maybe I'll ask our dear authoress, ****Angelsorceress**** for the answer that I'm sure you all are wondering about.**

**Angel: Thanks to Anita who changed the time limit of Shikamarus rubicks cube solving! I just placed a random number there, honestly hehehehe! Also…the answer to that wonderful question you have Anita shall be revealed in the future chapters!! Hehehe!! Till then my dear readers please read and review!! **


	5. MISTAKE!

**SO YEAH...I KINDA MADE A MISTAKE OF UPLOADING THE CHAPTER SIX DOCUMENT INSTEAD OF THE CHAPTER FIVE . EHEHEHE...I WAS HALF ASLEEP WHEN I POSTED IT UP SO I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS DOING--HENCE, THE MIX UP. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE MEE!! CHAPTER FIVE IS NOW POSTED SO...YEAH ENJOY!!**


	6. This sucks

**Disclaimer: See chapter two. **

* * *

**Previously on T.B.D.O.M.L.I.P.F.A**

_His onyx eyes traveled down to the exact same article he had read a few moments ago._

_Who was he kidding? _

_He was never wrong. _

"_Haruno Sakura will be our wedding planner!" she said excitedly _

'_Shit.' _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Hell no!!"_

"_Why not!? C'mon Sakura! This could be a big step for the company!"_

"_I don't care! There is no way in hell that I will do that wedding!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_F-five p-point eight BILLION." Hinata said as she hid a pair of scissors inside a file cabinet. _

"_What?" Sakura asked sharply turning her head towards Hinata. The Hyuuga was about to open her mouth to explain but Tenten beat her to it. _

"_That was his offer, 5.8 BILLION" Tenten repeated, saying the last word with emphasis. _

_The rosette immediately fell back down on her chair as the amount of money began to sink into her brain. '…I-if I take the job…__**I'll finally have enough money to-'**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_**I'll take it" **_

-

-

-

"_FOREHEAD!! You don't know how much I've missed you!" _

"_I'm so sorry Haruno-san! I don't know what went into my daughter's head, tackling you like that. I assure you it won't happen again!"_

"_But daddy, Sakura is an old friend of mine!" Ino protested, stomping her foot on the ground._

_This sentence caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes. 'Friend? Since when? Neither she nor Sakura mentioned that they used to be friends…' he thought, his head starting to connect the pieces of the puzzle together._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ino nodded excitedly. "It'll be on October fifth!" she replied._

_Sakura felt a pang of pain near her heart as she heard the familiar date. 'Great, that date will definitely make this wedding a whole lot easier to plan' she thought sarcastically with a slight roll of her emerald eyes. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Onyx bore into emerald and emerald bore into onyx. Both of the owners were able to read each other like an open book._

_Anger? No…there was none of that. _

_He never felt any anger towards her, he never could. He just…well he just needed – no WANTED – answers. Alas, our raven-haired boy never got any answers no matter how hard he tried to search for it; he was never able to get the answer to the most annoying question in the world:_

_Why?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sasuke-kun! You can't leave! We still have a lot of things plan! And you still haven't told Sakura about-"_

"_You tell her. I'm going to go with the guys. Give her the keys to the house and they can have whatever room they want."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_She soon found herself sitting down on the floor with her back pressed against the closed door as more and more tears fell from her heart shaped face. That night, Haruno Sakura cried herself to sleep._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura's eyes widened when she saw a ring with a golden band and an aquamarine stone in the middle. She narrowed her eyes and brought Ino's hand closer to her face._

_Sakura could feel tears form in her eyes when she saw the inscription on the ring._

_**To my angel **_

_(A/N: Italicized and underlined means it a flashback of a flashback. Don't worry though! These things only appear during the recaps of the previous chapters)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Haruno's what?" the white-eyed boy demanded, now having his full attention on Naruto._

'_Oh, shit!' were Naruto's immediate thoughts._

"_So, Sakura's planning Uchiha's wedding, eh? This ought to be fun," Shikamaru said with a smirk._

_-_

-

-

"_Sakura…what's the matter?"_

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Don't leave me…please…" _

_He __**begged**__ her not to leave. _

"_Please…"_

_It broke her heart to see him like this._

"_I know you still love me."_

_But she still walked away._

* * *

Soft and friendly music filled the room, the mixture of the guitar, bells and pianos could easily send a person to sleep. In this case however-it woke a person up from a not so comfortable slumber

A lump on the queen sized bed could be seen covered by a thick warm blanket; groans and curses could be heard coming under it. Moments later, a hand shot up feeling for the noisy object on the bedside table.

'_This better be good'_

Finally acquiring the ringing and vibrating cell phone, the hand disappeared back into the blanket along with the baby pink flip phone.

"What do you want?" a raspy female voice snapped

The sound of a familiar chuckle from the other end of the line caused the females ears to perk up.

"And good morning to you to, _Cherry_" came a sarcastic male voice.

The female immediately shot up from the bed and forced her eyelids open-eye crust had formed due to the crying she had done the previous night- the warm blanket still covered her from head to toe.

"…You sound like crap by the way" added the caller awhile later.

A vain could be outlined on the relatively large forehead of a certain pink haired girl; a smirk appeared on her thin lips awhile later, clearing her throat to prepare for a comeback at the morning insult she had just gotten.

"Like you sound any better, _Bear!_" Her soft angelic voice retorted (emphasizing on the last word) replacing the hoarse and raspy one she had woken up with.

Distant chattering from different people and squeaky wheels from what seemed like carts could be heard from the other end of the line. The girl rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the remaining eye crust; mentally cursing herself as she did so.

"Yeah well, I'm a guy…we're supposed to-"

"_GAARA!! GET YOUR EMO LITTLE ASS HERE NOW!!"_ a female voice screeched cutting the man called _Gaara_ in mid sentence.

Giggles could be heard coming from her end of the line causing Gaara to growl "Shut up _Cherry_. You're the reason why she's upset." He stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, a smirk forming on his lips

"Eh? What did I do?? I JUST woke up!" protested the young female. Even if the girl couldn't see her friend she could immediately tell that his infamous smirk was on his face.

"My point exactly"

The pink haired girl scrunched her eyebrows as her mind began to comprehend what her friend meant.

3…

'_Was it her birthday?' _

Nope.

2…

'_Was I supposed to bring something to her?'_

Close, but not quite there yet.

1…

'_Pick something up?'_

Change one word and you've got it!

Here emerald eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her

"SHIT!!"

Thump!

Bang!

Crash!

"OWWWW!!" the girl moaned from the ground, her flawless face pressed against the navy blue carpeted floor. "You're still an idiot like always, _Cherry_" Gaara said with a small chuckle.

"_Are you talking to Sakura!?" _the female voice from earlier asked Gaara before Sakura could compose herself from the fall.

"Uh…yeah, why?"

"_What do you mean why!? Where the hell is she!? We've been here for an hour and a half!"_

'_fuck'_ was the first thing in Sakuras mind once she had regained composure. "You better get you ass over here ASAP Cherry…unless you want _Temari_ to start making a scene"

The line was cut after that. Sakura threw her phone on the bed and ran to her bag to get her clothes for the day

'_I am so dead!!'_

-

-

-

In the middle of all the flying clothes and moderately loud curses, a knock came from the wooden door. Sakura ignored the first few knocks and just continued to rummage through her bag

"Where are my pants!?"

Gradually the knocks grew louder and louder until it turned into a continuous banging.

By this time though, our pink haired star was now fully dressed and ready to pick up her friends at the airport.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Sakura was running a brush though her hair as she flung the door open. "What in Kamis name do you want!?" she snapped at the poor person in front of the door, who was-unfortunately- Tenten

The brown haired woman had immediately shut her eyes throughout Sakuras yell; she brought two of her fingers and wiped away micro droplets of spit that had landed on her face.

"Just wanted to see if you were still alive…"

The brunette spoke taking a few steps back to let both of them have personal space. Sakura raised an eyebrow and tossed her brush behind her and grabbed her purse from a chair.

"What time is it??"

Tenten glanced at her watch then looked back up at Sakura "12:30 wh-"

"CRAP!!"

Before Tenten could finish her sentence; Sakura bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs. "What. The. Hell?" She glanced at her wrist watch once again; her chocolate brown eyes landing on the days date (A/N: Imagine those watches with the number of the month's day somewhere)

Tenten couldn't help but laugh upon realizing why her friend was in a hurry

"She is soooo dead"

* * *

"_This is the final boarding call for flight 2348 for Suna. This is the final boarding call for flight 2348 for Suna, please proceed to the nearest boarding gate now."_

"Hey!"

"Excuse me please!!"

"Watch it!!"

"Pardon me!!"

"Hey there cutie!"

SCHREECH!!

Sakura halted from making her way though the crowds of people in the airport and turned around with a very angry look on her face. Her eyes landed upon a brown haired man who didn't look that much older than her, with a very smug look on his face. Sakura-whos face was now red due to anger, stomped her way to the man.

"Oh I know you did not just slap me on my ass!" Sakura spat, only to receive a wider smirk from the pervert.

"So what if I did? Want me to do it again babe?"

The brunette walked smugly towards Sakura and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her towards him. By this time- a crowd of people who had nothing better to do had gathered around them.

"Let go of me you jerk!!" Sakura yelled, attempting to yank her wrist away only to have his hold on her tighten. With the mans free hand, he held the back of Sakuras head and forced it towards him

"Now, now, _Honey_ we don't want to make a scene in front of everyone now do we?" Clearly the man was trying to portray both of them as lovers who might have gotten into an argument.

Sakura, try as she might failed to pry herself away from the man…hell she tried everything! From stomping on his foot to pinching him near the area where the sun doesn't shine- and he still won't budge.

'_Shit!! Someone call 911!!' _Sakura yelled in her mind once she noticed that fighting him was a lost cause. The crowd like any other however, didn't seem to be doing anything…they just stood there watching them as if it was all an act.

'_What the hell are they doing!? Move your asses people!!'_

Sakura could now feel the mans disgusting breath on her face. She attempted to jerk her head away and free her wrist-both attempts ended in vain.

'_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and waited for his lips to claim hers…

Two seconds was the amount of time their lips touched.

Five seconds was the amount of time it took for the man to end up face flat on the floor with a soon to be black eye.

Ten seconds was what it took for Sakura to re-open her eyes and see a very pissed of Gaara, a glaring Kankuro and an annoyed Temari.

"Try touching her again and I'll make you wish you were dead." The red haired man sneered gaining a touching 'awww' from the audience.

Big Mistake.

Gaara stood up straight and glared at the crowd "What the hell are you all staring at!? Mind your own damn business and scram!!" Almost immediately the herd of people dispersed back into their own little world.

* * *

Bio:

Name: Subaku No Gaara

Age: 26

Occupation: President and owner of Sunas most famed five star hotel

Background: Youngest of the Subaku siblings.

Sees Sakura as his little sister and is VERY protective of her.

Used to be Sakuras 'sempai' in their High school days.

Others: Can have anger issues

* * *

Gaara slowly walked towards the unconscious man and gave him a slight kick to the stomach "That's for being an ass"

"Where's airport security when you need them to clean up the mess?" he added awhile later scanning the airport vicinity

"Tch, guys like him make me sick" Kankuro said keeping an intense glare at the unconscious man.

* * *

Bio:

Name: Subaku No Kankuro

Age: 28

Occupation: President and owner of the most famed Suna grand theater

Background: Second of the Subaku siblings

Has the longest amount of patience out of all three siblings

He considers playing/making puppets as his hobby

* * *

"Looks like the guy got what he deserved" Temari said with a smirk and a cross of her arms. "Now then" The blonde woman spun around on her heel and faced Sakura-her smirk turning into a frown

* * *

Bio:

Name: Subaku No Temari

Age: 39

Occupation: Works as the 'hidden brains' for both the Suna hotel and theater.

Background: Eldest of the Subaku siblings

(Mostly) Everything that the other two does HAS to go through her

Piss her off and you have a one way road to hell

* * *

"About you being and hour and a half late…" As Temari said this she took a step closer to the pink hared girl with every word. Sakura would see her life flash before her eyes, slowly backing away from the moving Temari.

"Ehehehe…Now, now Temari-san I can explain you see…I…Uhh…well…" Sakuras eyes darted from left to right trying to find an escape rout from the older womans wrath

"I'm waiting Haruno."

"I…uhhh…overslept?" Sakura sheepishly finished scratching the back of her head as she did so.

"Sa-ku-ra" Temaris voice was low and had a warning tone; an outline of a vain could be seen on her forehead and her clear blue eyes centered upon the quivering girl in front of her.

'_Hehe, you are so dead Cherry.'_ Gaara thought as he watched the scene playing before him with amusement. "How fast do you think Sakura can run?" Kankuro asked standing beside Gaara. "We're about to find out" was the younger boys only reply.

"Y-yes?"

"Run."

And she did.

Haruno Sakura the famous wedding planer age twenty three ran for dear life all around the airport.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!!"

* * *

"Damn it Cherry, did you really have to jump on me!?" Gaara complained rubbing the back of his head where a small lump had formed, Sakura gave a nervous laugh "Sorry about that…But I had to! Temari-san was this close" She made a small space between her index finger and thumb for emphasis "to reaching me"

"And you thought jumping on me would prevent that how??" Gaara asked looking at Sakura with an eyebrow raised "Well I thought you would catch me! Who in the world kept on boasting that he had fast reflexes when he was a kid huh!?" Sakura retorted as a matter of factly. "Tch, whatever"

Silence filled the taxi they were currently in, Sakura was leaning her head on Gaaras shoulder while he was looking outside the widow watching the scenery fly by. Kankuro was at the other side of Sakura almost half asleep due to the five hour flight they had took while Temari sat in front glancing at Sakura from the rearview mirror every now and then.

"Sakura, care to explain why we're heading towards the Uchihas house and not yours?" Temari finally asked adjusting her position on her seat to get a better look at the girl, who only bit her lip and remained silent for awhile deciding how to explain to them the current situation she was in. Gaara looked at the Sakura with concern in his eyes and shook his shoulder a bit telling the pink haired girl that he too wanted to know why.

Sakura let out a deep sigh and sat up straight "Well I guess I can't hide in any longer huh?" Sakura began-pain was evident in her voice "You guys know that we…broke up right?" Both siblings nodded in union "Because of the whole…" Temari trailed not wanting the girl to relive the saddest day on her life.

Sakura lowered her eyes to her lap as her bangs covered half of her face a few crystal drops fell from her eyes which both Gaara and Temari did not fail to see, her whole figure began to shake as more and more tears fell. Out of brotherly instinct Gaara wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him "Shhh…It's okay Cherry, we're here for you, just calm down and take a deep breath then tell us what happened…" He said comfortingly.

It took a few minutes for Sakura to calm down, but when she did she told them everything; from the offer of Inos dad to the time she had broken down inside her room.

* * *

In the Uchiha mansion…

The time was 2:30 in the afternoon and everyone inside the household was wide awake doing their chores for the day, while their guests had a meeting with Ino and her father inside the main dining room. "Why isn't Sakura joining us today again?" Ino asked for the third time since the meeting started earning an irritated glare from Tenten "She had to pick up a few friends from the airport." She replied in between clenched teeth.

"When will she be back?" Haru asked looking over at the selection of colors for the table napkins.

"I'm s-s-sure she's o-on her w-w-way now…" Hinata stuttered glancing that the wall clock.

'_Sakura-chan where are you??'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hatake-san please! You mustn't wake up the young master!" A maid pleaded running after a man with sliver spiked up hair who had a look of determination in his eyes…well eye to be exact since the other one was covered with a mask along with half of his face.

"He requested that no one must enter his room unless it's a mater of life and death!" The maid pleaded once again stopping at the foot of the stairs as the man climbed skipping two steppes at once. "Well if he doesn't wake up soon he will be dead!" his deep voice boomed clearly annoyed.

* * *

Bio:

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Age: 36

Occupation: Uchiha corps director

Background: Has been part of Uchiha crop for 12 years.

Sasukes father figure(though he'll never admit it)

Can be perverted

Other: You'll always see him with an orange book in his hand-unless he means business

* * *

Reaching the second floor her walked over to Sasukes room and flung the door wide open no longer bothering to knock. The room was pitch black, the curtains were still closed diminishing the brightness of the rays of the sun and the only source of actual light came from the now open door.

"And I thought Uchihas never sleep past nine." the silver haired man said shaking his head as he walked across the room placing a hand on the curtains and sliding it open emitting the feeling that life was indeed possible in the room. The figure that lay on the bed scrunched his eyebrows and faced away from the light giving a grunt.

"Wake up Sasuke!!" Kakashi yelled pulling the blankets from the Uchiha "You already missed three meetings today and if you miss one more I swear to Kami I will make your life a living hell." He threw the blanket aside and began to shake the bed hopping to get a response from the boy.

"Screw the meetings and leave me alone" Sasuke replied venomously placing the pillow over his head "If you miss one more meeting our stocks might go down!" Kakashi said grabbing the pillow away from Sasuke and tossing it along side the blanket.

"I don't give a damn Kakashi! Now leave!!"

"Oh, well since you don't care I'm sure you'll be happy to know that SA has almost closed a deal with KI" (A/N: Made those acronyms up!) Kakashi crossed his arms and eyed Sasuke

"They what!?" Immediately the raven haired boy sat up from his bed and glared at the elder man. "How the hell can you let that happen!? We're the ones whos supposed to be teaming up with KI! The contract signing was supposed to be today!"

Kakashi cringed at the yell and at the appearance of Sasuke-he had deep eye bags under both his eyes and his hair was spikeier than usual…and not in a good away, not to mention the stench of his breath.

Wait. Eye bags + messed up face + bad breath a hang over?

"Did you get drunk?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes "Shut up and tell me why KI didn't sign the damn contract!!" Sasuke got out of his bed ignoring the major head ache he had and rushed towards the bathroom to his left.

"Last time I saw you this messed up was when Sakura broke up with you" Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke froze half way towards the bathroom "Don't start with me old man." He said icily over his shoulder sending shivers down the sliver haired mans spine.

'…_bad timing Kakashi'_ he thought to himself raising he arms up in defense as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Once Sasuke closed the bathroom door and opened the shower Kakashi clamed down and sighed

'_Kids these days can't take a joke…'_

* * *

"We're here." The taxi driver said pulling over in front of the black gates of the Uchiha estate.

Temari gave the taxi driver money for the fare then looked at Sakura who made sure her face held no traces of crying "C'mon, Hinata missed called me twenty times…I'm guess their having another meeting about the wedding with Ino and her dad." She placed her compact back in her bag and gave Gaara slight push to open the door.

Gaara gave Sakura a concerned look once again "What?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head "…Never mind, C'mon" He opened the door and got out followed by Sakura while Kankuro and Temari opened the door on their end.

-

-

-

Sakura was about to knock on the door, but before her hand even touched the wood-the door flew open towards her direction sending Sakura flying backwards, she was about to fall on the concrete of the path way but luckily Gaara had caught her just in time.

Sakura gave a thanks to Gaara and looked up to see who caused her fall.

'_Shit.'_

Hovering above her dressed in a business suit was Sasuke who had a tint of annoyance in his eyes and standing next to him was Kakashi who raised an eye brow. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Temari and Kakuro and gave a glare at Gaara who pushed Sakura back onto her feet.

"What are they doing here?" Sasuke questioned Sakura who avoided his gaze

"T-t-they…ummm…th-they c-came he-h-here to…ummm…" She lowered he head and twiddled her fingers, unable to finish he sentence. Gaara wrapped an arm protectively around Sakura shoulders and glared back at Sasuke who held the same glare outside and was mentally killing Gaara inside for touching Sakura.

"We're here to pick up her things. She'll be accompanying us in the hotel throughout our stay here." Gaara stated

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but was cut off at the shriek of his fiancé

"SASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUNNN!!"

His left eye twitch and slowly turned around to face the blonde running towards him holding a picture of roses in one hand and a picture of lilies in the other. "What do you want Ino?"

Ino held the two pictures directly in front of his face "Which of these two make a better center…" she trailed of when she saw Sakura standing behind her future husband "Forehead!! You're finally here!! Now you can choose which one of these make a better center piece!!" she squealed pushed past Sasuke.

Sakura raised her head and gave a small-fake-smile "Lilies of course, they look much more elegant than roses."

"Lilies it is then!!" It wasn't long before she noticed three unfamiliar faces close to Sakura. "…Who're they?" she asked as Sasuke stood behind her wanting to hear an answer as well.

"Subaku No Gaara"

"Subaku No Temari"

"Subaku No Kankuro"

Ino nodded and gave a 'nice to meet ya' smile. "These are my friends from Suna…they'll be staying here in Konaha for business purposes, and I'll be staying with them as well" Sakura said softly lowering her gaze once more

"Staying with them…as in YOU leaving Sasuke-kuns mansion??"

Sakura gave a nod "Don't worry though! I promise I'll be available for contact 24/7 and won't disappear for any meetings regarding the wedding!!" Sakura quickly said when she realized Ino was about to stop her from leaving.

Sasukes face remained emotionless but inside his mind was racing with numerous thoughts.

"Awww…but-but-but you can't leave!! I need you here so I know exactly where to find you incase of an emergency!!" Ino whined

"But I promised I'd stay with them so they won't get lost when they go around Konoha…" Sakura said biting her lower lip _'Damn it. I knew she wouldn't let me off the hook the easily!!'_

"I think we need to get her things now…clearly your fiancé is in a hurry to go to a meeting or something and we're just stalling him." Gaara said bring Sakura closer to him with a smug smirk, Sasuke merely glared at the boy.

"OH!! I know!! What if your friends stay here in Sasuke-kun mansion!?" Ino said excitedly

'_Damn, I did not see that coming…'_ Sakura thought as her eyes widened in shock, as well as all the others, except for a very amused Kakashi.

"I-I-I-Th-they couldn't possibly I-I-I mean…we wouldn't want to be a burden t-to-"

"No! I insist!! It's for the best after all…I can still contact you whenever and know where you are and you can still be with your friends!!" Ino explained clapping her hands.

"B-b-but-" Sakuras mind began to search for an excuse on why they can't stay in the mansion, but none came seemed sensible enough.

"Can someone get the Subakus their luggage please!!" Ino yelled inside the mansion and immediately three maids came and took the bags to bring them upstairs.

"Won't Uchiha-san mind I mean, it is his mansion after all and I'm sure he doesn't want strangers intruding…" Sakura blurted out earning a bewildered glance from Sasuke

'_Uchiha-san?? What the hell?'_

"I'm sure he doesn't mind! Right Sasuke-kun??"

"Whatever"

"Great!! Now you go to your meeting" She said, giving Sasuke a small push "While we need to get down to business forehead!! See ya inside!!" and in a flash the hyper active blonde was gone.

"Tch. We're leaving, let's go Kakashi." The two men walked past Sakura and the Subaku siblings without uttering another word.

"That was…unexpected?" Sakura said irritably

"It's gonna be hell in here isn't it?" Kankuro said crossing his arms to look at is youngest sibling

"That girl was far too perky for my taste." Temari said slightly twitching

"Hn."

After a few more minutes of talking, or rather complaining outside, the four of them entered the mansion and tried their best to prevent Gaara from straggling Ino for ruining his plan.

So there you have it. Sakuras attempt to leave failed and ended up staying there along with the Sand siblings.

This sucks.

* * *

**Angel: ACK!! For those of you who read the very short chapter previously please forgive me!! I accidentally uploaded Chapter 6(which was a work in progress) That's why it was sooo short and kinda confusing!! Ehehe...  
**


End file.
